A Husband Not A Host
by Ran McGregor
Summary: A 27 year old Kyoya marries Subaru Urameshi, an acclaimed violinist. Can he find it in his heart to love her for herself and not just the benefits she brings to the Otori Group?


A Husband Not A Host

" _Kyoya, I have one more task for you to complete before putting the Otori Group under your leadership. You're 27 years old now and you need to choose a suitable wife to ensure an heir. I have selected five possible candidates. You may choose who you would like to meet with." His father said as he pushed a stack of thick files to the edge of his desk. Kyoya flipped through the folders._

 _'None of these women look very promising.' He thought to himself until he opened the last file. A beautiful pair of hazel eyes looked up at him seriously from the photograph. Her radiance was eye catching. As he scanned the pages he only grew more and more impressed._

 _"Here Father. She's the only one of interest." He held out the folder for the older man's inspection. His father adjusted his glasses before reading through the file._

 _"Subaru Urameshi, sister to the current head of a major pharmaceuticals company. Father is listed as deceased. He passed three years ago. Graduated a year after you from Ouran Academy. One of the top ten in her class-" Kyoya interrupts him._

 _"What class number Father?" He squints at the paper._

 _"1-A." 'Huh,' Kyoya thought, 'same as Haruhi and the twins. I'll have to get in touch with them for any further insights.' His father continued to read. "She has a duel bachelor's degree in music and business from Ouran University and a master's degree in music from the University of Music and Performing Arts Vienna. She speaks English, German, French, and Italian fluently." He glanced up at Kyoya. "You have a good eye my son. I'll have a meeting set up with the brother and the matchmaker."_

 _"Yes Father." Kyoya plucked the photo from the folder and stared at it intently. 'Subaru Urameshi . . . You seem like an interesting challenge.'_

 **A few weeks later . . .**

As he strides down the corridor of the posh hotel's highest floor he scowls heavily at his security team.

"This is unacceptable. I can't believe I'm late for my own omiai." An omiai he was genuinely interested in attending. After gathering more data on his potential intended he was actually getting excited to meet this girl. The twins were no help at all. He honestly had no idea why he called them. They had only been interested in Haruhi and nothing else back then. Haruhi herself was a wealth of information, providing him with something helpful insights on teenage Subaru that he hoped would play to his advantage. He stops outside of the door to the penthouse and straightens his tie. The game was about to begin. His security team gives him the OK and raps his knuckles against the door. It swings open softly and he is greeted by staff member of the hotel. He quickly composes himself and enters the luxurious suite. His parents and brothers are already inside mingling with Urameshi family. From his research he can identify the brother, mother, and uncle on the father's side. They all seem to ignore his lateness as he steps down into the living area, except his brother Akito.

"Late Kyoya? That's unlike you." He says snidely. Kyoya smiles back genially and replies quietly enough for only his brother to hear.

"Better 15 minutes than two days." Akito bristles at the jibe but Kyoya sails passed him to the couches. If tonight went as well as he hoped, he would be head of the family and his brother would never dare snoop into his life again. Now he can focus his full attention on the woman in question. Subaru sits quietly on the couch alone, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes are downcast and her entire being radiates calm. Kyoya takes an inventory of her person as he seats himself across from her. Her dark brown hair is pinned back into a bun at the base of her neck. Her make up is modest, enough to enhance her already lovely face. The suit jacket and skirt she is wearing are off white, almost beige, giving her creamy skin a warm tone. The clothes and shoes are designer, and she wears no jewelry. She is the picture of class and simple sophistication. When he gets comfortable her piercing hazel eyes lift to study him in return. In the briefest moment Kyoya finds himself lost in those eyes. Their depths seem to go on forever. He blinks when he realizes his father is speaking to him. He pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Yes Father?"

"Mr. Urameshi and I have some business to discuss with the matchmaker." He says indicating the man Kyoya registered as the brother. "Why don't you and Miss Urameshi have a drink on the balcony and get to know one another."

"Very well Father," he waits for Subaru to stand before getting up and leading her to the bar.

"What will you be having, Miss Urameshi?" he asks her politely. She looks up at him with a calm face and smiles.

"An Old Fashioned please." Kyoya smiles back. _What an odd drink for a woman to order._

"Two Old Fashioneds," he motions to the bartender and the drinks are produced. They each take a glass and move out onto the balcony. Subaru leans over the railing, taking in the view of the city.

"Could you close the door please, Mr. Otori? It's too noisy in there." She says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"As you wish Miss Urameshi." He replies coolly as he slides the door to a close. He can feel all his old Host Club manners and behaviors waking up inside him. It had been so long since he has had to charm a woman. Going through these motions was like putting on a comfortable pair of old shoes. Now that they were alone he could really put those old skills to good use. He steps up beside her, a hand casually in his pocket, and he thoughtfully sips his drink while viewing the sunset. He glances down at her from the corner of his eye. Even without moving, she draws his attention. The golden light of the sunset softens her features and makes her hazel eyes glow. Again, he is struck by her beauty. She seems to be worthy of his interest based on looks alone, hopefully her intelligence is equal to the task.

Subaru can feel his eyes on her, no matter how discreet he is being. Although standing here in companionable silence with him is exceptionally comfortable, she can tell it's time to get the pleasantries out of the way. She was here for a reason, now the show must begin. She finishes the last sip of her drink; the remnants of the sugar cube burn as they slide down her throat and she sets the tumbler down on the thick metal railing.

"You arrived after the formal introductions were made," she says as she turns to face him, offering a hand. "I'm Subaru Urameshi, professional violinist." Kyoya takes her hand and instead of shaking it, he lifts it to his lips.

"I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Subaru. I am Kyoya Otori, vice president of the Otori Group." She blushes lightly at the kiss and quickly disengages her hand from his. She gives him a halfway bashful smile.

"Let's dispense with the formality of 'miss'. If we are in this position, you might as well just call me Subaru." Kyoya smiles back, trying to put her at ease.

"I'd like that very much, as long as you call me Kyoya. I hear that you received your master's degree from Vienna. That shows some dedication to your art." He brings up her work to help get her talking and open her up a bit. They fall into light conversation, each of them sizing the other up. She's matching him in wit and intelligence. He can already tell she is quiet by nature, not out of shyness but because she only says something if it has meaning. She is fairly straight forward in her speech and thinking, not liking to mince words or ideas. Out of sheer curiosity, he asks her about her lack of jewelry.

"I don't really wear any because it gets in the way when I play. Rings slide around on my fingers, bracelets and earrings are irritating. I don't like having anything distracting me or my audience from the music."

"Interesting. For you the music comes first, even before appearance." She nods certainly.

"Absolutely," she says. From the corner of her eye she sees one of Kyoya's brothers beckoning to him. She points to the door to show him. He nods and raises a hand in acknowledgment before turning back to her.

"It seems the families have come to an arrangement. It's down to us now." He takes a step closer to her, taking in the view of her upturned face, inhaling her scent.

"So it seems." She replies, standing her ground. She didn't back away from his silent challenge. This pleases him immensely.

"I'd like to see you again. The Los Angeles Philharmonic is in town for a special appearance this week and there's a new French restaurant I've heard is quite good. Would you accompany me?"

"I'd like that very much. Could we perhaps have dinner after the concert? I'm a bit of a night owl." This request surprises him. It is rare to find someone else with his sleep habits. He smiles coolly as they make their way back into the suite and he opens the door for her.

"Anything you ask Subaru."

 **The night of their date . . .**

Subaru adjusts the long strap of her purse on her shoulder as she exits the hotel elevator to the lobby. Kyoya turns to greet her with the same cool smile but inwardly he is entranced with this side of her. Her dark hair is pulled up off her neck in a French twist, two wisps of wavy hair hang by the sides of her face. She wears a little knee length black dress, the soft fabric gently clinging to her curves. A black lace wrap hangs from the crooks of her elbows, exposing her almost bare shoulders. The tall heels on her feet draw attention to her shapely legs. Again, no jewelry to be found. Not that she needs it. She is sexy and gorgeous and mysterious all at once. When her hazel eyes land on him she smiles broadly and quickens her step to meet him.

"Oh Kyoya! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Her voice has a melodic quality when she says his name.

"No, I arrived only a minute ago." He says as his eyes take in the sight before him. "You look lovely tonight Subaru."

She demurely looks away. "Thank you," she says quietly. He motions towards the doors.

"I have a car waiting outside, shall we?" He gently herds her towards the door, never touching her but his body language conveys his possessiveness. Ever the gentleman, he opens the car door for her and assists her inside.

"I will admit I was surprised to pick you up from a hotel," he says after they had settled into the car ride.

"Really? I just returned to Japan a little over a week ago. I was on a concert circuit in America. In fact, the omiai was a day after I got off the plane." His eyebrows rise in surprise.

"This has been happening very fast for you, hasn't it?" Subaru shrugs her slender shoulders.

"I am the only daughter of a major pharmaceuticals company. I know where my responsibilities lie. My late father and I agreed that my life would be my own until I finished my master's degree. My brother was generous enough to extend that agreement while he stabilized the company after our father's passing. Now that everything has settled down I must maintain my end of the bargain. I put down my violin and returned to Japan to find a husband appropriate of my station and help my family business." Kyoya considers her response and all of it's implications. Yes, she had to give up music on a professional level, but the fact that she willingly accepts her responsibilities impresses him. Too many times he had encountered spoiled rich girls who shirk their familial duties. Subaru was a breath of fresh air to him.

"Master Kyoya, we've arrived." The driver says as he puts the car in park. The couple exit the car and make their way into the concert hall. The two of them exchange tidbits of information about the hall, musical selection, and the orchestra performing. She makes the comment that they had changed the carpeting since she had last played there. When he presses her, she explains she had played a solo benefit in her late teens at that very hall. He can't help but be impressed.

They find their seats and Kyoya notices a change has come over Subaru. A new-found energy has taken hold of her. Her smiles are more relaxed and much easier to coax forth. The house lights go down and the orchestra finishes tuning up. As the silence sets in over the room, Subaru closes her eyes. The music begins and like a wave it washes over them. Kyoya settles into his thoughts, not fully hearing the beautiful music around him, planning out his next move with her. He had to win her over. The benefits to the Otori Group were too good to pass up. He glances down at her. _Her eyes are closed, interesting._ A smile curls the sides of her full mouth. This is the first time he has seen her truly happy and he sees it for what it is. _She must do it to better enjoy the music. Heh, why not?_ He takes a page from her book and closes his eyes as well. The music takes on a new, vibrant quality in his mind, painting pictures he could only dream of.

At the end of the concert they adjourn to a late dinner. The meal is delicious and uneventful. Both of them focused more on the food than the conversation, not spending a long time in the restaurant. As they are about to get back in the car to end the evening Subaru lays a hand on Kyoya's arm.

"There's a park over there with a lovely bridge over a pond." She points towards a wooded area down the street. "Could we walk through it? I haven't been there in some time." She asks as she hands her purse and shawl to the driver for safe keeping. Kyoya offers her his arm and gives her his most patented Host smile.

"If that is your wish then it is my command." Tamaki would be so proud. She slips her hand into the crook of his elbow and they leisurely stroll into the park. When they reach the center of the bridge they stop to watch the moonlight on the water. Her eyes are distant as she looks out over the pond, hands resting on the stonework of the bridge.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Kyoya. I had a wonderful time." Her voice is soft and genuine. He slides one hand into his pocket and rests his elbow on the cold stone ledge. His dark eyes gaze intently at her profile.

"You know, the rest of your nights could be like this. By marrying me-" the words are suddenly cut off by her soft lips pressing against his own. An electric shock runs through both of their bodies. For once Kyoya Otori is stunned into silence. Subaru holds the kiss for another second and gently pulls away.

"Kyoya, I had made up my mind to marry you after our meeting at the omiai. I just want to make one thing clear to you. I want a husband, not a host." She smiles at his cocked eyebrow. "Yes, I saw you were falling back on old behaviors. I was at Ouran all those years ago when you were in the Host Club, I know you know that. I even came in once with one of my friends, she was one of your regular customers if I remember correctly. She was so enamored with you and swore up and down I would be too if I came to that music room. I was so focused on my music back then, but I wanted her to stop nagging me, so one day I went with her. We walked into that room full of beautifully handsome boys and it was surreal. Then she steers me to the table where you were sitting. The instant I laid eyes on you I knew I was attracted to you, but your demeanor was so cool and distancing. You could charm every girl you came across but there was something false about it all. Like tonight, I know you've been doing the same thing to get a positive response to your proposal. Well you have my answer, but I won't have that kind of coolness and distance in a husband." Her hazel eyes flash up at him, daring him to challenge her decree. He pushes his glasses up his nose, dropping all pretenses completely.

"I see. So we are clear, you want a man who is his true self around you?" She nods up at him.

"Yes, I will not have a fake romance. Oh, I know an heir must be produced. I have no problem going to bed with you, but I want any affection between us to grow naturally."

"Very well then. I guess it's a good thing I brought this with me." He pulls his hand out of his pocket holding a diamond ring. He takes her left hand and slides it onto her ring finger. It fits perfectly. The diamonds sparkle in the lamplight, dazzling Subaru and leaving her speechless as she stares at her hand. Kyoya smiles wickedly and braces his hands on the bridge, Subaru caught between his arms. He's starting to like invading her space like this.

"So what was that about you being instantly attracted to me?"

 **A few days after the wedding . . .**

Subaru has just finished unpacking her belongings in the Otori mansion. She had been mildly surprised at the sparseness of Kyoya's room, but just barely. In the short time they had spent together before the wedding she had learned that he was not the kind of man to collect things of sentiment. He preferred everything to be neat and orderly, the things he did own being of the highest quality. Now that he was head of the Otori Group, much of his time was spent either at the office or at his computer, but he always tried to find a moment to spend with her. Their nights since that first date were filled with a passion and reckless abandon that at first astonished her. But the more she got to know her husband, the more she began to see their love making as an outlet for him. A way for him to openly express himself without the eyes of the world watching him. And she gladly gave into it. It was an escape for her as well, a time where she could almost forget her loneliness. Although the wedding had taken place months after that first night, it didn't seem as if any feelings were developing in him. Yes, they had become comfortable with each other, it could even be called friendly, but there seemed to be no sign of him falling in love with her. Had she been a weaker person, this feeling of loneliness would have crushed her. She only saw it as a challenge.

Physical attraction aside, her own feelings had grown steadily over the months. He was a complex and intriguing man; few women haven't fallen in love with him. Subaru did her best to down play her feelings, she didn't want to be another person in his life trying to force him into a certain roll. Giving him space was the best thing for now and she would do her best to help him in any way she could.

A light knock at the door gets her attention. "Madam?" A maid pokes her head into the room. "You called for me?"

Subaru smiles at her. "Yes," she says and picks up a pen and notepad. "I would like a tour of the house and grounds, also I'd like to speak with the head chef." The maid bows.

"Yes, Madam Subaru."

Kyoya returns late in the evening from the main office. The butler standing by the door greets him and takes his briefcase.

"Good evening Master Kyoya," Kyoya loosens his tie as the two of them begin walking down the grand hall towards his suite of rooms.

"Good evening Gosuke. How is Madam Subaru settling in?"

"Well sir. She has finished unpacking, taken an extensive tour of the house and grounds, and interviewed the entire staff personally." This causes Kyoya to pause.

"Really? She went through all that trouble today? Where is she now?"

"Your office sir, going over employee files."

 _My, my,_ he thinks to himself as he makes his way to his office. _You've been keeping yourself very busy today, haven't you my Subaru?_

Subaru goes over her notes once again, hoping she has everything right. Rearranging a household to cater to Kyoya's needs instead of his father's will be an interesting venture. Just as she turns the notepad back to the first page Kyoya enters the room.

"I hear you've had a full day today." He says as he bends down to kiss her cheek. It's a platonic kiss at best. She does her best to make her smile genuine.

"If I'm to keep this house running smoothly I'm going to need all the information at my disposal. I'm sorry for using your computer without asking. I haven't had time to set one up for myself yet." He waves away the apology and heads back towards the door.

"You're more than welcome to it. I have a laptop I use more often these days. I'm going to change and get something to eat. There's more work I have to finish tonight." He stops at the door and glances back at her. "It could take a while, will you be alright?"

She smiles widely to put him at ease. "I'll be just fine. Your dinner is almost ready and will be brought here after you change." He raises an eyebrow. _That's convenient. She's learning fast._

"Thank you," he says as he leaves for their room. Subaru takes his briefcase from Gosuke and begins to arrange the files by the computer.

"Gosuke, I have the feeling my husband will be pulling an all nighter. Please prepare a cart with coffee and have it brought in two hours from now."

"Yes madam," he leaves the office with a bow. She finishes with the files as the house staff wheel in Kyoya's meal. She directs them to the side table by the window.

"Could you set it up there please?"

"Yes madam," she watches them with interest as they set the table. _Something is missing._ She thanks the servants for their hard work and follows them out into the hall. Her hazel eyes dart back and forth when they land upon a bouquet of roses. _Perfect!_ She calls out to one of the staff members.

"May I have a small vase for these please?" she asks as she pulls a few of the purple blooms from the bunch.

"Of course, madam." A slender vase is produced, and Subaru takes it into the office. She arranges the roses on the table and bends down to inhale their light fragrance. Kyoya reenters the office to the sight of her leaning over the table, eyes closed, smiling into the purple petals.

"Well now, don't you look lovely?" Her hazel eyes open as she stands strait. They scan his face to discern his intentions and she can't figure out what he's thinking. _Just take it as it comes Subaru._ She thinks to herself. A warm smile touches her lips.

"Good evening Kyoya, welcome home. Would it be alright if I stayed here with you for the night? I have a piece of music I've been working on." He pulls a chair out and seats himself to begin eating.

"Do as you like. I need to get started." He digs into his food without ceremony, leaving her to her own devices. She takes a binder from the bookshelf and sits across from him. They sit together in silence. When he finishes eating he gets up and moves to the computer. Her eyes follow his movements, watching his slim hands fly over the keyboard. With the tiniest sigh she turns her attention back to the sheets of music in front of her.

As the night goes on they each get deeper and deeper into their work. A clock somewhere chimes the late hour and a soft knock can be heard from the door. Subaru gets up and answers it, Kyoya remains involved in his work. She murmurs her thanks to the butler and wheels the cart she requested to the table. Quietly she pours a cup of the hot coffee and gently places it next to Kyoya's hand. Still completely focused on his work, he unconsciously reaches for it and takes an absentminded drink. He doesn't even register the cup, or Subaru, is there. She goes back to her music, this time with half the attention she paid to it before. Now one ear is tuned to Kyoya, picking up every rise and fall of the china cup. When the cup empties, she fills it. This goes on for hours into the night.

The clock strikes one and Subaru, finally exhausted from her long day, packs away her music and leaves the office to go bed. As she passes a maid she leaves instruction to clear the cart and table once Kyoya goes to bed. She yawns and stretches her arms over her head. The music she was working on fills her mind and heart. Slowly she mounts the stairs up to the open-air bedroom. Her clothes end up in a pile by her side of the bed, and naked she crawls under the soft sheets. Almost instantly she falls asleep.

Over an hour later Kyoya comes to bed. He stands over his wife's sleeping figure, arms crossed, smiling gently. Deftly he adjusts his glasses.

"You want so badly to please me, don't you Subaru?" He chuckles to himself and gets into the bed beside her. After laying his glasses on the night table he circles an arm around her middle and pulls her close to him. He nuzzles his lips into the crook of her neck and deeply inhales her intoxicating scent. Slowly, his eyes close and he falls asleep.

In the morning Subaru wakes up first. She blearily looks at the clock and groans. It's 7:15 and she should not be awake. She sits up slowly, holding the sheet to her chest with one hand and rubbing her forehead with the other.

"Coffee, I need coffee." She sluggishly pulls herself out of bed, puts on a robe, and pads barefoot out into the hallway. A maid greets her, and she makes her request for caffeine.

"Please have coffee and a light breakfast brought in. I'll do my best to rouse my husband." The maid's face goes pale.

"No madam, you mustn't! Master Kyoya does not like to be woken up early." Subaru squints at her, trying to figure out if she was joking. Deciding it was too early she waves her hand dismissively and goes back into their room to sit on the couch. _Now that I think about it, a lot of the staff warned me about him not being a morning person. I wonder . . ._ She heads back up to the loft. Kyoya lays curled up, the blankets pulled all the way up to his nose.

"Kyoya, wake up. It's morning." She gently shakes him a little. He groans and pulls the blankets tighter around him. She shakes a little harder. "Kyoya . . ."

His dark eyes glare up at her above the blanket. "Do you have any idea how late I was up last night? If you don't let me sleep I swear I will kick your ass from here to next week!" He burrows his head deep into his pillow and falls back asleep. Subaru can only look at him, eyes wide in astonishment. Then a giggle bubbles up in her throat. Her hand jumps to her mouth to keep it contained but she can't help herself. The giggle grows into a full blown laugh. She makes her way back downstairs and collapses on the couch, clutching her stomach in laughter. The maid is surprised to hear her laughing as she wheels a cart in and lays out their breakfast on the coffee table.

"That was it?!" Subaru can't stop laughing, her shoulders shake uncontrollably. "That was the 'Demon Lord' everyone tried to warm me about?" The maid is simply amazed. Eventually Subaru calms down and partakes in the light breakfast. By now eight o'clock has come and gone. Kyoya finally gets up and goes to sit with her. He grumpily pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Subaru . . ." he says into his coffee. She bites her lip, trying to contain the second wave of giggles that threaten to come out. Alas, the onslaught is too much, and melodic laughter pours out of her. Kyoya cocks his head to the side.

"Have I done something to amuse you?" This elicits harder laughter from her.

"Well," he says indignantly. _I've never heard her laugh like this before. She's so serious all the time. Finally, we can really begin._

They go on like this for months, getting accustomed to each other and finding a comfortable middle ground to stand on together. Kyoya is happily surprised at how well the house is running with her in charge. She integrated herself so well with the staff; everything runs like a well-oiled machine. Even taking over the Otori Group from his father had been the easiest transition in the world thanks to Subaru. She knows when he will be late and has food delivered to his office. If things go poorly in a meeting, she sends a gift to smooth over any ill feelings. On a few occasions he needed a translator, she would be ready in full business attire to stand by his side and whisper in his ear. She was like his second personal secretary. Everything she did was impressive. And everything she did was for his benefit. All without asking for a thing in return.

The realization hits him while is sitting in his office at work. She has never made one request of him since their first date all those months ago. _I want a husband, not a host._ Her words echo in his mind. So, he did as she asked, forgoing the feigned romantic overtures and acted like his true self. And she seemed alright with that. Not happy, but alright. Something about this train of thought irked him. Somewhere in his brain he _wanted_ to make her happy. The memory of her laughing hysterically at him passes through his mind. He wanted to see that part of her again. He wanted to see every part of her. And an idea comes to him that might do the trick.

That night as they lay together in bed, sheets rumpled around their naked bodies, he poses a question to her.

"Subaru, would you like to take a trip with me?" Her hazel eyes glance up at him from under her thick lashes.

"I'd like that very much. Where are we going?"

"Tamaki has offered the chateau in Paris numerous times. How about there?" She sits silently, thinking.

"I haven't been to Paris in years. I think that would be lovely."

"Good. I'll make all the arrangements.

 **A few weeks go by . . .**

Early spring in Paris. The flowers are in partial bloom; the weather is sunny, yet cool. In a word, perfect. Subaru stands outside on the terrace of the Suoh family chateau, enjoying the heady French air, gazing at the rose garden. All different color varieties can be seen, and they are breath taking. Kyoya walks out and stands beside her, a hand casually in his pocket. He looks down at her looking at the roses and something begins to swell in his chest. The look in her eyes is so peaceful and content, he could watch her like this forever.

"Do you like the roses?" She turns her head to smile up at him.

"Yes, they are incredibly beautiful. I must send Tamaki and Haruhi a note thanking them for letting us stay here. It's far more wonderous than anything I've ever seen in Paris." He smiles back at her with a warmth she had never seen in his face before.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here. This trip is for you. I wanted to do something to thank you for all your hard work at home." Surprise passes over her face when he says this. He had never made a gesture like this before. Her cheeks turn an appealing shade of pink. Before either of them could say anything else, the butler comes to the door and announces guests. Subaru's brow crinkles in thought.

"Barely anyone knows we're here. Who could it be?" Kyoya's hand goes to his forehead. He can already hear loud voices coming from the salon.

"That idiot!" He turns and charges inside, Subaru close behind him. There in the salon stands Tamaki, barking orders at the servants. Furniture was being moved out of the salon to make room for one specific item. Haruhi stands by helplessly, unable to manage her husband. Once he got an idea into his head it was hard to steer him elsewhere. Subaru's head tilts to one side as she and Kyoya stand in the doorway, just staring at the commotion.

"A kotatsu?" She says in a bewildered tone. This was definitely a sight to see. A kotatsu in Paris of all places. She knew Tamaki was eccentric, but this really took the cake. Kyoya stomps over to his friend and grabs him by the collar.

"Dammit Tamaki! What do you think you're doing?!" The blonde can only wave his hands in supplication.

"Come one Kyoya, when you asked to use the chateau, Haruhi and I knew we had to come see you."

"No, _we_ didn't. I had no part of this Kyoya!" Haruhi inserts from behind her husband. Tamaki gives her a piteous look before turning back to Kyoya.

"Anyway, since you were so busy with the wedding and work we haven't sat at the kotatsu together at all this winter. It's tradition." Tamaki starts to pout at him. The vein in Kyoya's temple begins to pulsate.

"You dense moron," he whispers to Tamaki, "this was supposed to be a relaxing get away for Subaru and I." The light bulb goes off in Tamaki's head.

"Oh, I see," he says as he brings a fist down into the palm of his other hand. "You wanted to make me a new niece or nephew!" Kyoya's eyes go steely and he glares furiously at him.

"Tamaki . . ." A laugh startles him out of Demon Lord mode. He glances behind him to see Subaru and Haruhi sitting down at the kotatsu together. The women had completely ignored them and were already deep in conversation together. Subaru's laugh was at something Haruhi had said to her. Tamaki watches Kyoya's face intently, interested in the changes Subaru seems to be working on him. Kyoya sighs heavily and let's go of his shirt.

"Alright you hopeless twit. We'll sit at the kotatsu, for traditions sake, then you leave us alone." Tamaki lights up and pulls him down to the floor to sit with their wives. The four fall into reminiscing about their time at Ouran. Tamaki regales them with outlandish stories of the Host Club with Haruhi and Kyoya constantly correcting him as he goes. Subaru just laughs, enjoying the sight of her husband in such a relaxed state.

"Oh yeah, I remember my first Halloween at Ouran." She laughs and turns to Subaru. "Who would have thought that Beelzenef would have been so terrifying?"

"I know!" she agrees. "Our whole class was decimated by a hand puppet!" Both women have a good laugh at their own expense. Just then the butler comes in, phone in hand.

"Master Kyoya, the main office is calling sir." Kyoya lets out a sigh and excuses himself from the low table.

"I told them I wasn't to be disturbed. I'll take the call in the study." Quickly he heads out of the salon. When the door closes behind him Subaru turns to Tamaki.

"I want to thank you for letting us use the chateau. It's so beautiful here." He smiles at her warmly.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you and Kyoya."

"Then please give me some advice. I do everything I can to make him happy. I have worked tirelessly to be a good wife, one he could be proud of as the head of the Otori Group. But it's been almost a year since we've met, and he doesn't seem to have any special feelings towards me. How do I . . ." She can't finish the sentence, the pain in her heart is too much. Tamaki's face melts in sympathy.

"You're in love with him?"

"Since our first date. I had kissed him to shut him up, but that kiss changed something in me."

"I see," he says quietly. "You know, I wasn't sure an arranged marriage was a good idea for Kyoya. You were an unknown factor and I didn't know if I could trust you." Haruhi looks at her husband in surprise. _That's not like Tamaki at all. He gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. He must have really been worried about Kyoya._

"But now I see that all that concern I felt was for nothing, because you truly care about him and want him to be happy."

"So you don't think I'm selfish, wanting him to care about me too?" He wraps an arm around Haruhi and pulls her close.

"Of course not! A husband and wife should be in love. Isn't that right Haruhi?" He says lovingly into her eyes. She blushes furiously and averts her eyes, nodding her agreement. Tamaki laughs and lets her go.

"Now for my advice. Did you happen to bring your violin?"

 **Days later . . .**

Subaru finally works up the courage to try Tamaki's advice. Although she hadn't picked up her violin since returning to Japan for the omiai, she still took it with her when she traveled. A habit that will hopefully pay off.

 _Don't worry about picking a piece. I know how talented you are. Just play from the heart._ Tamaki's words echo in her mind. She rests her hands on her beloved violin; the wood is cold to the touch but the instrument hums with life. Violins were almost like people, possessing the full range of emotions that belong to the human race. Ever since she was small, Subaru had loved the violin's ability to invoke feeling. That was why she had dedicated the majority of her life to playing the violin. Twenty years of musical training leading up to this one moment. She worked so hard to get her audiences to feel what the composer was attempting to say. Now she was the composer and she had to find a way to make her husband feel.

With a calm reverence, she lifts her violin out of it's case, settles it snuggly under her chin, and starts to play.

Kyoya had risen late that day and was just getting out of the shower when the soft music started to float through the chateau.

"Is that Subaru?" he asks himself quietly. He shrugs on a button up shirt and, towel over his head, starts following the sound. _The music, it's so sad._ As he walks through the chateau he passes by staff members, all rendered immobile by the deep voice of the violin. He finally arrives at a door that stands ajar, the morose music filtering through loud and clear. He pushes the door open and stops dead in his tracks, the towel on his head falling limply to his shoulders.

Subaru stands next to a piano, back to the open window. She wears a light sundress, her slim arms, bare in the midday light, move with a practiced and calm diligence. For the first time since he had met her, he see her hair loose from its bun, just pinned away from her pained face. As always when there is music, her hazel eyes are closed, tears standing out on her dark lashes. A breeze moves through the room, carrying her song to him. The heavy scent of roses mingles with the despair of the music, imprinting this scene in his mind forever.

She puts everything she's felt since that fateful kiss into her hands. All of her loneliness and pain and love flow out of the instrument. The music builds to a heartbreaking cadenza, culminating in one final note, long and drawn out, that slowly ends and grows quiet. Kyoya is speechless, tears start to stream down his cheeks. _I, I had no idea. Subaru . . ._

With a heavy sigh she turns to the piano and puts her violin back in its case, not even noticing him in the doorway. He rushes to her and pulls her into his arms. His skin is still hot from the shower, drops of water shine on his pale skin. His arms lock around her in a tight embrace, a hand cradling her head against his chest.

"Kyoya?" He only squeezes her tighter, the tears drip into her hair. Slowly she wraps her arms around him, returning the embrace. "Oh Kyoya . . ."

For the rest of their time in France he seemed to have changed. He became more relaxed and open with her, and she with him. Subaru started playing the violin for him every day. They talked and kissed and touched in the small ways real relationships are built.

The day before they had to leave to return to life and Japan Subaru decides to get a little shopping in and buy some gifts for everyone back at the Otori mansion. As she and Kyoya are getting ready to leave the chateau, a phone rings and the butler walks up to them.

"The main office again Master Kyoya," he says primly. Kyoya hesitates following him and he looks down at Subaru.

"I have the feeling this will be an important call, it could take a long time. Will you be alright going without me?"

"I know Paris like the back of my hand. Go take your call, I'll only be gone an hour or two." She smiles up at him happily. He plants a kiss on her forehead before going to the study.

 **Three hours later . . .**

Kyoya finally hangs up the phone, the call had taken far longer than he had expected. He walks out of the study and into the hall to see two of his security guards standing with their head together, one of them talking on a cell phone. Kyoya gets the sudden feeling that a stone is sitting in the bottom of his stomach. One of the guards see him out of the corner of his eyes. He turns and bows.

"Master Kyoya, there has been an incident with Madam Subaru." He holds out the phone to him. Deadly serious, Kyoya grabs the cell from him and puts it to his ear.

"Otori here." The voice on the other end is a member of Subaru's security team.

"Master Kyoya, we can't find Madam Subaru." His eyes go wide is surprise and rage.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" his voice drips with malice.

"We lost sight of her in the crowd an hour ago sir and haven't been able to locate her since." Kyoya feels a cold hand squeezing his heart. Fear and anger course through his veins.

"I want my wife found. NOW!" his hand clamps down on the cell phone and it practically shatters, sending bits of plastic and metal everywhere. He points at his own security team and gives them instructions to scour the city. If any harm had come to her there would be hell to pay.

"Has anyone tried her cellphone?" He says to the one security guard still standing with him.

"Turned off sir. We've made multiple attempts."

"I want reports every half hour, the entire city searched, and the name of the idiot who lost her."

"Yes sir!" For hours he paced the study, waiting for the phone to ring. All the reports were negative, they couldn't locate her whereabouts. His anger slowly subsides and dread sets in. What if someone had taken her? What if she was hurt, or worse, dead? And he had left her to go into the city alone. He hadn't even told her . . .

The sound of her voice breaks his chain of thought.

"Kyoya, I'm back!" Relief washes over him as he strides out into the hall. There she is, standing among her shopping bags, beautiful, alive, and unharmed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I met one of my old roommates from Vienna and we got coffee. We got so carried away I didn't notice how late it had gotten. My phone battery was dead, and I just managed to find a taxi to-"

He storms towards her, sweeping her into his arms and kisses her fiercely. Never in his life had he been so scared of losing someone. He had to be sure to never let this happen again, not without her knowing the words in his heart. When the kiss breaks he rests his cheek on her head.

"Kyoya what happened? You're shaking." His grip on her tightens.

"You managed to lose your security team. They couldn't figure out where you were. I thought I had lost you." He holds her away from his body, so he can look her in the eye. "I love you Subaru, don't ever leave my side again."

She hooks her hands on the back of his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. For a second she pulls away just far enough to whisper against his lips, "I love you too, my host of a husband." He barks out a laugh and reengages the kiss, making every single second count.


End file.
